Friendly Competition
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Tired of their silly rivalry, Kairi hatches a rather unusual plan to get Sora and Riku to actually work together...by working on HER. PWP, shameless smut. Don't like, don't read.


"**Friendly Competition"**

If Kairi was tired of anything in all the worlds, it was Sora's and Riku's silly rivalry.

The two had been rivals ever since they were children – friends, yes, but rivals, too – always competing against one another to see who was the fastest, the strongest, the smartest, the most skilled, etc. They ran races around the island and completed obstacle course after obstacle course in the cove. They climbed every tree in sight, as fast and as high as they could go, trying to outdo the other. They even challenged one another to scavenger hunts and swordfights, sometimes spending entire afternoons doing so because neither wished to be the first to give up.

"It's just a little friendly competition," Riku would tell her whenever she spoke out or tried to get them to stop.

"Yeah, it's not like we're hurting anyone," Sora would say, in total agreement. "No matter who wins or who loses, we'll always be friends, and that's what matters!"

So far, that had been the case. Despite years and years of competitions, most of which Riku ended up winning due to his better overall physique, the two remained fast friends. Even when a competition did go a little too far, and one or the other would end up sore or frustrated for a day or two, it never lasted long, and the two always went right back to being friends in no time at all.

And, while Kairi didn't like it, she put up with it because the two were right and they were her friends and she loved them both dearly. No matter how much she tired of being the mediator or judge, she knew deep down that Sora and Riku truly cared for each other just as much, and their competitions were simply their unique way of bonding with one another. So Kairi more often than not bit her tongue and tried to be supportive, and buried her frustration deep down inside her, never again to see the light of day.

And she did this again.

And again.

And again.

Until, one day…she finally snapped.

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island, as it almost always was, and Kairi had been looking forward to going to the beach with her two best friends all morning. They were going to have so much fun together! They would go swimming, and collect seashells and paopu fruit, and build sandcastles, and watch the sunset from their miniature island out by the cove. At least, that's what Kairi had _hoped_ they would be doing.

Instead, she found herself standing listening to her two best friends argue over absolutely nothing at all. She was dressed in her cute pink dress – the one with the belt, and the hood, and the tiny skirt that she knew drove her friends crazy – but without her boots, as she liked feeling the warmth of the sand beneath her bare feet and between her toes. She had just arrived at the beach and was already prepared to have a fun and eventful day, only to be rudely reminded of her friends' silly rivalry literally the moment she got there.

"I could definitely make a complete lap around the island before you could!" Riku stated, seemingly flabbergasted that Sora would ever doubt his abilities.

"The entire island? No way!" Sora argued back playfully. "Give me a break, Riku, even _you_ couldn't run around the entire island without taking a break."

"Of course I can, I've done it before!"

"You have not!"

"Have so!"

"Have not!"

"Have so!"

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you should!"

It went on and on like that until Kairi finally just couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted loudly, louder than she had ever shouted before and with more force than she even realized she could muster.

At the sound of Kairi's shout, both Sora and Riku shut their traps and turned to look at her with wide eyes, both shocked and concerned, having never heard Kairi let loose like that before once in their entire lives. As they watched with growing apprehension, tears glistened at the edges of Kairi's eyes, and she balled her hands into frustrated fists.

"Kairi?" Sora asked, clearly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that the two people I love most in the world won't stop fighting!" Kairi responded, fighting back tears as more of them just sprang to her eyes. "I'm tired of your silly rivalry! I'm tired of your competitions! I just want you two to get along!"

"Kairi…we _do_ get along," Riku answered softly, placing a hand on her bare shoulder and causing her to look away out of shame of the tears in her eyes. "Sora and I are friends, just like we're friends with you. We're not fighting with each other. Not really."

"Yeah, no rivalry is ever going to come between our friendship!" Sora continued with a smile, hoping to get a similar smile out of Kairi herself. "It's just how Riku and I have fun!"

"Well, I don't like it," Kairi said, sniffing as she wiped away the tears running down her face. "I wish you two could do something that involves you _cooperating_ together. Something that isn't a competition. Something you can do with _me_."

"Hey, I'm up for it," Riku responded, smiling gently. "So long as Sora's game, then so am I."

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" Sora declared, his own smile widening as he turned back to Kairi. "Did you have any ideas in particular, Kairi?"

"Well…" Kairi said, suddenly blushing deeply, "I guess I do have _one_ idea…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Mmmm! Soooo good!"

The three of them were in the seaside shack, the door of which they had dutifully barred behind them, all in varying states of undress as Sora and Riku fucked the holy hell out of Kairi. Good friends that they were, the two boys had put their rivalry aside and agreed to work together in order to double-team Kairi and give her the best afternoon at the beach she could have ever asked for.

Sora and Riku were standing and facing one another, their pants either discarded or pulled down to their knees, with Kairi pressed in between them and held there by their cocks, her short skirt pushed up far enough to allow them entry to her most intimate of areas. The girl had her arms and legs wrapped around Sora as he fucked her pussy and watched her covered breasts bounce lightly, while Riku grabbed her rear quarters from behind and dutifully fucked her ass.

To say Kairi was enjoying herself would be an understatement.

"S-S-See?" Kairi asked between moans as she opened her eyes and tried to look at both of the boys pounding into her, their arms and cocks the only things keeping her from falling to the ground. "Isn't this – oh! – better than – ah! – fighting all the time?"

"I gotta hand it to you, Kairi…when you're right, you're right," Riku admitted as he tightened his grip on the girl's ass and continued to thrust into her bowels again and again, savoring the feel of his hips slapping against her wonderful ass.

"Yeah, Kairi, you should have suggested this ages ago!" Sora agreed as he rammed himself into the girl's tight pussy, stretching her inner walls and sending waves of pleasure flowing through them both. "This was the best idea ever!"

Kairi's only response was to smile broadly and throw her head back onto Riku's chest as her entire body shuddered in pleasure, glad to hear her friends were enjoying her just as much as she was enjoying them. She had never been double-teamed before, and she had felt overwhelmed from the very beginning, but it wasn't long before she fell in the love with the sensation of being pressed between her two best friends as they rammed into her again and again. With a cock in her a cunt and another in her ass, she had never before felt so full, and she _loved_ it!

With Kairi practically wrapped around him, Sora was in heaven as he thrust into her pussy again and again, harder and faster every time, burying himself to the hilt inside of her and savoring the sensation of her walls tightening around him. His hands were on her waist and legs, keeping the latter wrapped around him in order to keep her from falling over, though this was largely unnecessary considering how tightly the girl was pressed between he and Riku. Though Kairi's small breasts were still covered by the top half of her dress, Sora could just barely seem them bounce up and down with his thrusts, a sight he appreciated, and which only further served to drive him on.

Riku, meanwhile, was having the time of his life going to town on Kairi's ass, his hands alternating between her hips and ass-cheeks as he sawed his cock in and out of the girl's tight anus. He buried inch after inch inside of her, relishing her warmth and tightness, before pulling back and them slamming in again, over and over, driving Kairi insane and sending bursts of pleasure exploding all throughout his own body. Gripping her as he was, with his hips slapping against her ass as he drove himself into her bowels, Riku was certain he could do this for the rest of his life without experiencing any regrets whatsoever.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Kairi cried out as she arched her back and gave in to the pleasure surging through her insides, closing her eyes and simply allowing herself to feel the sexual ecstasy that came with two men pounding into her at the same time. "Sora! Riku! You both feel so good inside me! Please don't stop!"

Sora and Riku didn't skip a beat as they pounded into their friend, finally bonding with one another in a much more enjoyable way, and one that successfully integrated Kairi directly into the activity! The three friends had never been so physically close before, so _connected_, and the sexual pleasure they all felt was still nothing compared to the strength of the emotional intimacy they experienced at the same time.

No longer were they three; for now, at least, they were _one._

Kairi's arms and legs tightened around Sora as she felt him drive his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy until he was practically pounding against her cervix, causing her to shriek and shout in pleasure. Meanwhile, her ass tightened around Riku's dick as she bucked her hips as best she could from her sandwiched position, trying to take Riku deeper and deeper into her bowels as he likewise thrust into her with unrelenting speed and force.

How long they went at it was unknown, for all three lost track of time the moment they struck their rhythm, with Kairi bucking her hips and moaning and tightening her muscles as Sora and Riku pounded into her with everything they had, driving themselves harder and faster into her tightening holes in hopes of delivering as much pleasure as they possibly could. They spoke little as they went about their 'bonding activity,' and so it came as a surprise when Riku suddenly spoke out without pausing his thrusting for even a moment.

"Hey, Sora, I have an idea that would really drive Kairi crazy," he said out of nowhere, looking at his friend and smiling as he continued to pound Kairi's tight ass.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sora asked, looking up as he likewise continued to ram himself as deep into Kairi's wet pussy as he possibly could, eliciting a series of squeaks and moans from her.

"What would you say to a little…friendly competition?" Riku responded, his smiling widening as he tightened his grip on Kairi's ass.

"W-What?" Kairi asked, her eyes finally opening as she struggled to look back at the young man sodomizing her. "Riku, no, come on…"

But it was too late; Sora was tempted. "What kind of competition?"

"N-No!" Kairi whined a little, still bucking her hips as she rode both the cocks pounding into her. "Sora, Riku, you're s-supposed to be w-w-working together!"

"Come on, Kairi, it will be fun," Riku whispered into her ear, causing the girl to shiver erotically.

"First one to cum inside Kairi wins?" Sora proposed, ignoring Kairi entirely even as he continued to fuck her. "Unless you're…chicken?"

"Oh, you are _on_!" Riku replied with a laugh.

And then the two of them were off, suddenly pounding into Kairi harder and rougher than they had before, causing the girl's entire body to shake and shudder and eliciting from her several cries of both pain and pleasure. Riku slammed himself into Kairi's ass, going deeper and deeper each time, fucking her tight hole as hard and as rough as he pleased. Sora responded in kind, pounding Kairi's cunt with all of his strength and vigor, stretching her insides as he buried himself into her again and again.

"Ohhhh!" Kairi cried as she felt both boys began ramming into her like never before, their cocks plunging into so fast that she was having trouble catching her breath. Her arms and legs tightened around Sora as she suddenly found herself hanging on for dear life. "G-guys! Slow down! That h-h-hurts!

But there was no stopping them. Sora and Riku just kept going, fucking Kairi with all their strength and speed as if she wasn't even there, so focused on beating the other that they were all but ignoring the girl herself. It wasn't long before Kairi felt wave after wave of both pain and pleasure overtake her as the two young men pounded the ever-living hell out of her, seemingly tearing her apart in the most pleasurable way possible until she felt like she was about to lose consciousness.

As Sora continued to thrust into Kairi with wild abandon, desperate to spill his seed deep within her womb, Riku tightened his grip on the girl's ass, spreading her cheeks further to make it easier for him to push and pull his dick in and out of her anus, stroking her insides with his length and reveling in her warmth and tightness. Sora's only response was to pull Kairi closer to him until she was practically pressed up against him, her head buried in his neck and her arms and legs shaking and shuddering along with the rest of her body as he slammed into her again and again.

Before the challenge, Kairi had felt wonderfully full; now she felt stuffed and overwhelmed as Sora and Riku used her lithe body as their newest competition. Tears formed as the girl squeezed her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath, tears of both ecstasy and agony as her best friends threw everything they had _at_ and _in_ her at the same time. It felt like every time one of them pulled their cock out, the other would thrust theirs right back in, over and over again, an never-ending cycle of ramming and pounding that was driving Kairi ever closer to the brink.

"Huh! Huh! Huhnn!" Kairi moaned and gasped. Sora and Riku were going as fast as they possibly could now, both of them ramming into her with haste, trying to defeat the other by being the first to full Kairi with their seed. "S-Sora! Riku! I'm…I'm gonna…!"

Suddenly, the shack faded away and Kairi was seeing stars as she came harder than she ever had before, the feeling of being pounded by two cocks pushing her over the edge and into new realms of sexual ecstasy. Her entire body shuddered and shook as her orgasm consumed her, and she screamed in pleasure until her voice gave out.

For a brief but serendipitous moment, Kairi felt both Sora and Riku in her heart, felt their thoughts and emotions, their dreams and desires, everything that made them who they were. She felt not only their friendship for each other – how strong their bond was despite their rivalry – but also their deep and unabated love for _her_. It was so beautiful that it brought tears to Kairi's eyes to realize how blessed she was to have such wonderful friends.

"I love you!" she gasped as she bucked her weary hips, still riding the aftereffects of her earth-shattering orgasm. "Oh, I love you both so much!"

"Love you too, Kairi," Sora said back with a smile as he continued to thrust into her as deep and as hard as he possibly could.

"Always," Riku confirmed from behind her, still driving his cock into her ass without respite.

It didn't take long after that. As Kairi gasped and moaned and squirmed in pleasure in between them, both Sora and Riku began thrusting rougher and more desperately, both of them sensing the end was coming. A moment later, it did, for both of them at the same time.

Both Sora and Riku gasped aloud as they thrust into Kairi at the same time, burying themselves to the hilt in their respective holes, and unleashed everything they had been building up. Sora fired load after load of cum deep within Kairi's womb as Riku flooded her bowels with a veritable river of his seed. Kairi mewled between them in delight as she felt both of them cum inside her, filling her to the brim with their warmth and love.

All three of them soon found themselves lying on the ground of the shack, having collapsed from both pleasure and exhaustion upon reaching their limit, with Kairi still lying in between Sora and Riku. The young men both lay on their backs, drenched in sweat and panting as they fought to catch their breath. Kairi, meanwhile, was quite sore, yet smiling nonetheless, having never before felt so warm or so loved.

"So…who won?" Sora asked once he had caught his breath.

"Don't know," Riku admitted, shaking his head wearily before turning to the girl between them. "Kairi?"

"It was a draw," Kairi declared with a smile, reaching over and taking one of their hands in each of hers, as if reconnecting the three of them once more. "You two actually worked together. I'm so happy. Thank you."

"Heh, don't thank us yet," Riku said as he sat up with a smirk.

Kairi frowned slightly. "Why not?"

"Because a draw means no one wins," Sora explained as he too sat up and began stretching lightly, as though once again preparing for another strenuous activity. As Kairi watched in confusion, he began undoing her belt, as though going to remove her dress entirely. "And someone _always_ has to win! That's the whole point!"

"In other words," Riku continued as he began pulling the girl's dress down over her shoulders, allowing her to wriggle slightly in order to help, "we have to keep going until a winner is declared."

"What do you say, Kairi?" Sora asked as he helped Riku pull her dress down over her chest, revealing her naked breasts and causing her to blush deeply. "Up for round two?"

And, despite herself, Kairi found herself smiling playfully as she felt the boys pull her dress down and begin to strip her of the rest of her clothing. Soon enough, she was entirely naked and the two were descending upon her for a second time.

Maybe a little friendly competition wasn't such a bad thing, after all…


End file.
